


somehow we're family

by cashewdani



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The central air breaks in the middle of the hottest summer LA has seen in decades, which seems like a much bigger accomplishment than say, Denver’s hottest summer, or whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somehow we're family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irishmizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishmizzy/gifts).



> Part of the Life As We Knew It AU. So, it's irishmizzy's birthday and I apparently thought the best way to celebrate that awesome event was with an installment in the fic we will never finish writing. (And no, seriously, we won't, this took me a lifetime and didn't even hit a thousand words.) But here's the premise. Demi and Joe ended up getting married and having Peanut, this little baby girl. And then they get into a car accident, and they die, and David and Selena due to reasons we haven't yet plotted out, wind up getting guardianship, and moving into the house, and trying to raise this kid. And of course, along the way, develop feelings. So this is a part of that. For Mizz, because I heart her and am crazy.

The central air breaks in the middle of the hottest summer LA has seen in decades, which seems like a much bigger accomplishment than say, Denver’s hottest summer, or whatever. David was supposed to call the tech back when it wasn’t getting as cold as it was supposed to, but he’d insisted he could figure out how to fix it himself, and there’s really only so many arguments Selena can have with him when she feels like she’s literally melting.

And of course he’s in the writer’s room today, with his phone off, and on a deadline, so no one is going to interrupt him. Selena considers telling him the baby’s hurt or sick or something, but it feels like tempting fate, so she settles for leaving him a series of scathing voicemails.

In the four hours it’ll take for him to come home, she uses up all the ice in the freezer, including what had gotten stuck to the walls, and finds a box fan in some back closet that works somewhat halfheartedly. She gives up on it once Peanut decides her new favorite game is reaching towards the blades and having Selena stop her, saying, “Uh uh un,” which she then enjoys repeating back.

Selena’s honestly getting concerned that that’s what the baby is going to call her when she walks in a room.

She decides to run them both a bath, because she frankly could use it, and Peanut is in love with taking baths now, a great change of pace from a few months ago when she would shriek the entire time she was exposed to water, be it on a washcloth or in her tub. Selena throws in all the toys, the frog and the duck that squeaks, and these sponges in the shape of underwater animals. Peanut immediately dips the octopus into the water and then into her mouth. It seems unhygienic, but then Selena remembers that at nearly every moment of the day Peanut’s sucking on at least one of her hands. It can’t be any dirtier than that.

The baby laughs while Selena pours water down her back, and at least she doesn’t feel so hot any more. She could maybe live in here. It would only be until October at the latest, she has to guess.

She can hear the door opening downstairs, and David dropping all of his stuff where it’s going to sit until she gets so fed up stepping over his crap that she cleans it up for him. “Where are my favorite ladies? Spontaneously combusted?”

“We’re in the bathtub because you failed us as the man of the house,” she calls, nice and loud, so he’ll be able to hear her.

“When you say you’re in the bathtub, does that mean she’s in there and it’s safe for me to come up or that this is an alone time kind of an activity?”

“I’m wearing a bathing suit, it’s fine,” She felt awkward being naked with the baby, but it was also partially that she wanted to yell at David from the second he came home, preferably from the comfort of somewhere not a thousand degrees. “Get up here.”

He opens the door, and leans against the frame. “It’s really not that hot, you’re overreacting.”

“I’m going to have you carry around the baby for a few hours and see how not that hot it actually is.”

“Were you being a little furnace again? Huh?” She smiles so big when David squirts one of the little fishes at her stomach. “I think I’m going to get in there with you, since Aunt Selena thinks if I stand out here I’ll die.”

The tub is big, it’s not like Demi and Joe settled for a shower stall, but still. “There’s no way that’s going to work.”

“Yeah, I’ll get in, and you’ll sit between my legs and she’ll sit between yours. Whatever, it’s happening,” he slips off his t-shirt, the last part coming out muffled in the cotton, “whether you think it makes sense or not.”

“You should have called when I told you to,” she mutters, too hot to be really mad, and already sitting up because if she’s too hot to be really mad, she’s definitely too hot to argue.

“We already established you’re the one who’s right.” She watches David pull down his jeans and slip his socks off with his opposite feet, and then he’s standing there in the boxer briefs that it’s usually her job to wash. Her life, she doesn’t even know any more.

“Oh, did we? I must have missed that.”

He eases himself in, the water rising up higher, and Selena can’t help but grin at the baby’s confused face. “I should have called.” When he says it, she allows herself lean herself back against him, even though it should be awkward. Even if he’s just as warm as the baby was before.

Peanut starts splashing her hands in the water, giggling as David says, “Who’s doing that? Who’s getting me all wet?” in the silly voice he uses with her.

“How did the writing go today?” she asks, as he picks the hair off the back of her neck.

“It went.”

“Did...”

“We’ll talk about about it later, I’m relaxing.” When he moves his arm, it drips some water down her collarbone. “Maybe we should get a pool.”

She sighs. “Maybe you should just get the AC repaired. One thing at a time.”

“Can’t blame a guy for wanting to see you in this bikini more often.” He rests his arms across her stomach and she can’t see his face to know if he’s joking but she shivers anyway, and he thankfully doesn’t remind her that today is supposed to be the hottest one she’s ever experienced.


End file.
